chillfandomcom-20200216-history
World of Chaos 2.0
When you're a young kid, you usually do stupid things that, while bored in math class, you tend to remember and regret. Such is the case with out very own Chillverse. Riddled with much regret and bad decisions and a now pretty much exclusion central plot we here have decided to start over, leaving this once beloved universe to start anew. It may be a bit hard but when you get to rebuild your characters in a different way Elements *Canon characters don't exist as per usual (with the exception of the Knuckles Tribe, Nocturnus Tribe and Chaos). *Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Rings, Master Emeralds, Rings, Sol Emeralds are all still real. *Most locations from the canon series of games will be retained. *Extreme Gear is still a thing. Users *BlurayOriginals *LegionDX *Mr.Zaya *Apallo The Hedgehog *Sonicstar3000 *ShenanigansShikra *Flametfh *JJHero *RayxCreamMaker Changes Characters *Both mobians and humans are allowed in this universe. *Boom no longer uses Azure *James and Janine are one. *Shadi, Janine and James are teleported to chillverse 2.0 *Tyflo knows basic combat. He uses a dagger in battle. *Honoo tries to be nicer though acts more snobbish, His magic powers advance but physical declines. (He's also more of an Anti-Hero.) *Kouta is more secretive about his clan. He generally balances out. *Jayce is a more famouse actor, He's a better healer. *Klepto becomes a high class thief and is wanted. *Flos' chosen powers are unlocked. *Falco is now a thief. He still has the potential to be a genius, but has not harnessed it to the same extent. *The NMA and OmegaCorp Still Exists *OmegaCorp is no longer the "World Military" it was initially introduced as. It still leads in terms of technology, but has less of an influence and its staffing size has considerably decreased, driving them to seek out alliances. *Apallo and His family dont change but gain anoher sibling *Junior is also a Tamer in this Universe *A Group called the Royal Knights has been established *There is a new Zeti kingdom on Mobius *The Council of Four never became currupt *Some of the Original Overseers are Alive *Chewie and Bluray don't exist in this universe *Ciel is no longer a complete chowderhead 24/7 and actually takes life seriously. *Apallo never meets anyone (Bluray) on the Zero Isles. *New Mobian Races *This Universe's Quantam Emerald is in 7 Multicolored Shards. *Pokémobian Islands now exists. The Universe *Crossovers are confirmed to stay *Most locations from the canon games are set to stay *Angel Island is confirmed to be Majang *The planet will be referred to as Mobius. Into a New World: Prolouge Shadi takes to the sky in order to use the Nexus to shut the hole Nova is ripping and instead rip a new one in her. James and Janine also follow as Boom tells James about Shadi's secret and James takes it upon his self to finish Shadi. Nova is able to disarm the Nexus from Shadi and James gets the Nexus and impales Shadi with the Nexus, with implodes close enough to send James, Janine and Shadi away but crystalize Nova, her ship and anything else on the ship. The reason being that it doesn't kill Shadi, James and Janine. James gets temporary control over the Nexus, seals the universe eating hole and creates a barrier. But not Nova and the outer interior of the ship. When they teleport, Shadi still takes stab damage however. Backstory of the Universe The Characters Heroes *James Avalone was born and raised until he was thirteen years old in the vicinity of Avalon, in a reaction with the M'Kraan Crystal, he and his sister Janine were transported from the first Chillverse to the second, and as such, he is not a Chillverse 2.0 counterpart. James is fourteen years old, in personality, he is kindhearted and awkward, but also has smarts, being a junior scientist, he was an apprentice under Falco the Eagle in Chillverse 1.0, and he possesses the natural ability of any Avalonian, which can involve stretching out large angelic wings, and, because of his Avalon Force training, become an archangel. His father is Kain Avalone, who was killed during the second Legacy -Battlers tournament. *Janine Avalone is the quirky younger sister of James Avalone, she is thirteen years old and was raised in Avalon by her deceased father, Kain Avalone, in a reaction with the M'Kraan Crystal, she and her brother James were transported from the first Chillverse to the second, and as such, she is not a Chillverse 2.0 counterpart. Janine, like her brother, is somewhat awkward, but is usually the one keeping James in place, she is an avid shopaholic and is very energetic, as well as being a big fan of coffee. Though not with much abilities, she possesses the natural ability of any Avalonian, which can involve stretching out large angelic wings. *Busari the Beagle was born and grew up in a part of Holoska, which influenced his power to manipulate ice. He is the Chillverse 2.0 counterpart of Isaiah. *Emmanuel "Banzai" the Tasmanian Devil is a 15-year-old Tasmanian devil and possesses many abilities and techniques. He is best expirienced with manipulating dark energy and use it into his will. He is partially capable of performing ki (life energy) attacks also. *Aahil the Flying Squirrel is a 12-year-old (albeit chronologically he's 1,300+ in age) Flying Squirrel and also a Demigod. He is one of the last few of the descendants of Lairus and He is one of the few in his family left (and supposedly his species). *Jadelk the Wolverine is a rash and reckless 14 year-old from Euris. Born in a small village for only two years (before it was destroyed in a tragic incident) he was forced to flee into the forest where, thinking he was about to die was instead healed and bestowed with a strange tatoo reading "Chosen of the Forest". He eventually made it to a city where the rest of his life began. *Jayceson Avis is a 21 year old humming bird who is calm and soothing to be around with a serene demeanor, He's an aspiring actor but isn't against getting his hands dirty when he needs to, he's lived a rather normal life with very few notable experiences, he claims that he's boring but is always ready for adventure, he's skilled with knifes and healing magic. *Tyflo Cantemem is a hyperactive antro-fox, aged 14, he lacks much of an attention span and is easily confused due to his niavity but is quickly becoming quite the intellectual due to him living life at his own pace, he's incredibly unsure about his future but he lives by strict morals he set for himself. He loves music and video games more than anything to the point where his obsession is almost out of hand, he's also known for consuming way to much sugar which is most likely why he acts like he does, he's not much of a help in battle due to his fraile form but he's quick and has good agility, he fights with a dagger. Tyflo never wears anything other than his signiture jeans, green and white polo and watch, he has an ahoge and messy hair and sometimes wears shoes, sometimes not. He likes K-Pop and desperately wants to be friends with everyone, he wants to be friends with his "Noona" Shen Renite more than anyone. *Crymson the Cat is a 17 year old cat from the mysterious Angel Island. Originally bullied as a child she later began to find hope in her life when gaining more friends and when asked by an unknown tribe to learn the Way of the Staff, giving her a magic staff that allows her to maximize her hidden fire potential. Her soon after however her life quickly fell back under when her father died, sending her into depression. On top of that her new step father wanted her to be more feminine leading the two to stand off. On top of that her master began attacking her for some reason forcing her to fight back and unlock her first fire form White Flare. He stated he did this as he wanted her to unlock the form and become better in which Crym replies that she is no better than anyone and no one is better than her, surpassing her master once and for all. Later on after her brother left out late one night and Crym in curiousity and worry was told to follow him. She did and as such watched him get gunned down by the G.U.N in an accident. In a fit of rage Crymson unlocked her Fury Flare form, decimating everything in the area. It was because of this her step-dad thinks she was the cause of the murder and as such she ran away from her old life. To compensate for the manslaughter, G.U.N let her off the hook as well as suggesting she go to Emerald Revenue Academy where she met new friends and began the rest of her life. *Pina the Squirrel is 17 year old Shaman hailing from Kem, a place on the massive Angel Island (originally known as Majang). She's the oldest of her teenager of her village at the moment and recognized as it's main protecter against evil forces such as the BlackMist Group (a faction of the Blacklust made in the past. *Apallo Junior the Hedgehog is the 18 year old son of Apallo the Hedgehog and Hasa the Fox as well as the leader of the Solar Flare Hunters, the group notorious for the defeat of the Blacklust clan. He later came to the past to defeat them entirely, but ended up staying after he fell in love with Crymson the Cat. *Nimbus the Hedgehog an only son to the famous drum player, Christoph the Hedgehog. Growing up as a famous man's child, Cloud had the pampered life, a life that he saw as boring growing up. All that changed when he developed his powers of and super speed along with some mystical powers given to him by his mother, Clair the Hedgehog. When he was 18, he met up with Junior the Hedgehog and Heart the Androhog to form a trio dedicated on fighting the Blacklust Clan. *Techno The Hedgehog was born a sickly girl, being born with a disease that will eat away at her body leaving her brain alive and everything else frozen. Her parents however created a body for her to grow up in. This body was created by data collected from the qualties that a woman would have, while also allowing her personality to develop on its own by her experiences.When she was 10 her body went through purberty early making her look 6 years older ( What she would look like if she was 16) and when she turned 16 her growth and body development stopped advancing giving her a stunning body with the apperence of a 20 year old verson of herself. Because her body was developed in a quick pace, her abilities grew as well giving her birth abilites of Ice and Electricity (She uses Electricity more than Ice.) and her power over technology. *Kotana the Cat was one of the two princesses of Summerland. Her part of the family is on the same side as Iona and Clyera's royal clan. A Kingdom in the MajangContinent. Her part of the family is on the same side as Iona and Clyera's royal clan. Once being the age of an adult (18) she escaped from her duties and became a traveling belly dancer. After earning enough to go to Kōutei, she brought an expensive apartment with some of her power jewels, the gems that allow her to use different abalities depending on> and type. She was then a local stage preformer, always using her abilities on the stage for her belly dancing act. One day she ment Voltio in a local show and since then, the two of them have been together, and even started a family. *Adam the Wolf was born in a dysfunctional family. At times he would hate them but would show some compasion for his family members once in a while exepct for one person. his step-father who looked down apon him for doing nothing but work on his computer, and for quitting a job that Adam didnt enjoy doing. Sickened by this treatment, Adam attempted to invent a device that could earn the family some money. His step father didnt like this and still looked down on him and started to become interolerable. After a few months, his invention was completed, Adam's first invention the Energy Fountian provided free energy that powered at least a half of a continent by using Air as a resource. After this device was manufactured into larger and smaller models Adam helped his family members pay off every bill and debt they had owed and as a result of this , his step father got divoriced, due to the fact that he attacked Adam during an interview. To this day Adam's genius excells that of Diana Solaris, and was offered a position in the N.M.A. years later but refused.He then joined OmegaCorp where he met his partner who then became his wife, and mother of his only child. *Apallo the Hedgehog is one of the three children of Solarburst and Lunana, two Mobian Gods. Sent to the Earth by his parents to avoid their deaths in the Great Eight battle. He, along with his three siblngs lived in Starlight Ridge for most of their life until one day they had discovered the legend of the Zero Islands, and the powerful ancient weapons rumored to be there. From then on Apallo went on a series of adventures against Dr.Kintobot gaining a strong relationship with them as well as meeting his wife Hasa and later on realizing his heritage. *Lunas the Hedgehog is one of the three children of Solarburst and Lunana, two Mobian Gods. Sent to the Earth by his parents to avoid their deaths in the Great Eight battle. He, along with his three siblings lived in Starlight Ridge for most of their life until one day they had discovered the legend of the Zero Islands. From then on Lunas continued to move up in life, eventually becoming a head commander of the NMA, an organization uniting some of the world's strongest powers. *Diana the Hedgehog is one of the three children of Solarburst and Lunana, two Mobian Gods. Sent to the Earth by her parents to avoid their deaths in the Great Eight battle. She, along with her three siblings lived in Starlight Ridge for most of their life until one day they had discovered the legend of the Zero Islands. Using her advanced technological skills (which she possesed since age 6) she assists her brother Apallo on his battle against Dr.Kintobot. *Naomi the Cat was one of the two princesses of Summerland. Her part of the family is on the same side as Iona and Clyera's royal clan. A Kingdom in the Majang Continent. Her part of the family is on the same side as Iona and Clyera's royal clan. After the death of the Queen, Naomi took her position as queen and ordered that her sister Naomi become a national ambasador and the only princess left. *Holly the Fox. Age is unknown specifically. Has short, blond hair, light blue fur and green eyes. Has basically the same personality as her 1.0 counterpart. Determined and brazen, often acts on impulse. She is caring and sweet, though she has a funny way of showing it to others. Has water and ice powers, though unlike her sister she can control her abilities and use them effectively. *Iris the Hedgefox (Holly's sister.) = In her late teens-early 20's. Has lavender fur, grey eyes and short, black hair which she wears in a ponytail. Is the opposite of her sister, quiet and refined. Is obedient and respectful of her family members. She mostly keeps to herself. She has water and ice powers, though she has trouble honing her ability and controlling it. *Shel the Iguana = Good.Older female iguana, uses a cane to walk at certain times. Has short, grayish white hair. Has light blue skin and orange eyes. She is a sorceress and befriended Holly and her sisters when they gave her lodging, and became part of their family. She teaches Maple in sorcery. She is sweet, kind, wise and gentle, though she doesn't cower from a fight and, despite her age, will protect those she cares about. *Luchadia "Target" the Eagle is a 16 year old female swordsman ("Swordswoman" isn't a word so) who is also known as "Furias de Plumas" in her home town - A self-proclaimed "legendary" warrior. Despite her somewhat fierce attitude, she doesn't fight for evil - And instead fights against evil. *Shen Renite is a young, non-mobian, anthropomorphic shikra, a type of hawk. She owns a laser gun, and is a somewhat dedicated gamer. Her hair was once black and long, but now it's short and she dyed it white. She wears her "trademark" black/yellow hoodie and jeans almost all the time, and doesn't wear shoes completely out of her own choice *Reggie the Bat is a nervous bat that has been training in the Saikyou-ryu martial arts, in order to get over his nervousness. His nervous habit is all due to the past of an abusive father that often tortured him. Reggie has a huge crush on Sal, but can't bring himself to tell her. *Sal the Echidna- A teenage echidna with light blue-purple fur who happens to be only slightly busty (not even that busty shut up probably about average and then a little bit) and into the latest fashion trends, she loves fashion and has no limits when it comes to shopping sprees at all, more than a couple of times she'll accidentally start a shopping spree from "thinking that cardigan looks nice" or seeing "a pretty skirt", she doesn't do this to impress anyone though, it's mainly a hobby. Her real dream, though, is to find someone who truly loves her (And obviously she finds someone , we all know who that is.) for who she is and not for looks or the clothing she buys. She isn't usually a combatant, however, her dad has fought before and knows a lot of combat techniques in which he passed down to her, but she primarily uses a pair of small handgun-like weapons given to her. *RJ the Echidna is a young teenager that is trainer to be the top Street Fighter in the world. He is laid-back, but no-nonsense when it comes to battle and training. He has also proven to be quite the ladies man and many girls have started to fall for him. *Joseph the Wolf is a descendant of the murderous Yiao Tribe, but is anything but evil. He's very kind and always willing to help. He's a bit of a pervert, but he never lets that cloud his judgment or good will. *Princess Zapphire (The Zeti) - Princess Zapphire is a 123 Year oldSapphire Blue Zeti. She is the ruler of the Zeti Kingdom and is protected by her 6 Royal Knights, each with a codename based off of the Gemstone or metal color they were asigned. They are: Zemerald, Zaimond, Zerl, Zuby, Zitaninum, and Zlatinum. While she is much of a child, she is still a very intelegant princess, equipped with her Sapphire Staff, she can use her light and healing magic whenever she or her Knights are ever in danger. *Masako Haruno the Fox - Born with superior genetics and raised as a swordswoman, Masako enlisted with OmegaCorp after becoming a victim of Telos' Insurrection. Recognized as a veteran through several campaigns against Telos and other terrorists, her skills as a master swordswoman landed her into the elite Last Lights unit. However, she and the rest of the unit suffered defeat upon facing a new enemy--one that was never meant to exist in this realm. She and the rest of the unit only caught a glimpse of death's cold embrace when their souls were "saved" by the Goddess, who offered them a second chance in return for their service. Masako's Samamune blade, which was passed down to her through her family line and carried with her throughout her entire life, was forged into an otherworldly weapon named "Storm of Justice: Susano'o". The blade itself challenged her to unlock its true power: By staying true to her ideals, she would become "The Savior" -- but if she gave into despair, it would punish her and corrupt her ideals, transforming her into "The Endbringer" instead. She is a firm believer in OmegaCorp's dreams of justice, and will put anyone who opposes that dream to the blade. However, she is a merciful soul who believes in redemption--that it isn't necessary for her to kill every enemy she meets. Though relatively cold, she is a kind, caring, and unfortunately fragile soul who is prone to emotional breakdowns. *Wes the Shadow Wolf - 3 Years after the events of Pokemon XD, Wes and Rui meet Michael for the first time and decided to start a group to defend the Orre Region from anymore groups like the infamous Cipher. About 8 months pass by, and Rui is pregnant with Wes' child it was also during that 8 month span that Cipher, which was thought to have been dispanded , returned to reak havok across the Orre Region for a third time. Firstly, they took over Agate Villiage and executed Eguan, taking his Pikachu and other partners to be turned into a new breed of Shadow Pokemon known as: Hyper Pokermon. In additon to the take over, they destroied the Relic Stone and burnt the forest as well as the Village down to the ground. Attacks all over the region were reported, with half of the population being wiped out, or brain washed to join Cipher. Wes, Rui and Michael couldnt do anything to stop them, and had prepared to set a final trap for Cipher in the newly made: Crystal Tower. It was going well, until the attack force became wise on the trap, and began to knock the tower down, killing innocents inluding Rui, and Michael, along with a number of their pokemon, leaving Wes and his Umbreon along with the 5 Pokemon he had on him that were still in their pokeballs. With nowhere left to hide, Wes and a few trainers traveled to Dr.Kamika's lab where he was working on a dimensional rift. Ciper chased them to the lab and took it apon themselves to try and take it. The trainers entered the rift while Wes was protecting it, the Doctor was struck down with the lab seconds away from burning down. Wes had no choice but to retreat into the rift, not knowing what would happen afterwards. Moments later, Wes awoke to the sound of anthroprmorphic beings and other humans gathering around him. Wes was then taken to a hospital, where he found out that he was human no longer. In fact, he wasnt on his world any more either, he was on Mobius, in the form of a Silver Wolf. Wes had then decided to live with his pokemon and to let go of the past events that had happened. Thus begining a new chapter in his life. Wes was given the power from off of the darkness from the locked hearts of Pokemon that was released, forming a weapon from his body, the Shadow Blade. *Clyera the Cat - Clyera is the daughter of Irona the Cat and Paul the Tiger. Because of her culture from her mother's side she has been gifted the ability of Florakinesis, the ability to control plantlife. But Clyera was also cursed. Clyera was supposed to have a twin sister, but because of Clyera's ability being inserted into her body, the other sister's body was lost...but her soul wasent. Clyera's twin sister, Bett is sharing a body with Clyera. To prevent Clyera from being an outcast, people had to assume that Bett was just another side or personality of Clyera, until Bett could find another body to be in.Throught her life, Clyera became shy and tended to herself, even though Bett could come out whenever it was safe to. To this day, Clyera has no friends other than the ones that she is trying to make. Clyera is often abused by her father mainly to threaten Irona into doing whatver Paul tells her to do. And at times she is often abused (Spankings etc). But ensteaid of hating him Clyera takes it all in and the hatered goes towards Bett, who takes in the pain for Clyera. One night, Bett and Clyera talked inside of Clyera's Subconciousnes and they both planned to drive Paul out of the family forever. Because of the abuse, Clyera herself grew acustom to it and made a side of her that lived for pleasure, but after her father was no more this side grew into another person entierely and plans to undermind Clyera so she can gain a body to do as she pleases. But because of her strong will that she gets from Bett, this will never happen unless something pleasurable happens on Clyera's body. *Irona The Cat - Clyera's Mother' Irona, was born as the last daughter of her clan of the Cat Clan. She owns the Cat Clan's Eatery, an orential resteraunt located in the middle of Station Square's shopping district. *Ghost the Hedgehog - One of the Keyblade Wielders of Mobius. His black and green Keyblade called "Phantom Slicer" gives him the ability to go in and out of walls, and even float for a given time, like a Ghost. Currently he is on a quest for the Planet's Keyhole, but for now He is a student in Emerald Revenue/Acadamy Anti-Heroes *Daichi the Tanuki is an assassin who works for a secret organization. He is the brother of three; the middle child. He is the first son of his father Darius and second of his mother Hannah. Daichi was often with his brothers up until Tyler went to be on his own. *Honoo the Pyrofox is a 14 year old pyromancing fox born into a highly respected and wealthy family. For the first 6 years of his life he lived only in his home but at the age of 8 he escaped outside and found that the people of Euris were left to rot and nothing was done. When Honoo came home and confronting his father about this. His brother and mother agreed, angering his father (Cuifel) to the point of murdering his brother (Stryke) and mother (Roz) and nearly murdering Honoo. He escaped to the authories, who, impressed by his initiative and escape, suggested he be enrolled in an Academy for the gifted. *Kouta Yamaguchi is a mysterious Ninja from a somewhat well known clan, most details about the clan are unknown. He's stoic and calm, but has a soft spot for photography and always has his camera on him, aged 16 he's still maturing and he's inexperienced in most fields though he shows great potiential in most things he tries, he tends to accidentally do perverse acts but never means harm, he sides with whatever he feels right which occasionally makes him do the wrong thing, despite being a ninja he is completely against many of the teachings, despite this he manages to keep good relations with his clan, he's chivalrous and respects everyone greatly. He's very Kuudere. *Falco the Eagle is a street level criminal and thief, but has very few social skills and is shy. He has a very high IQ, but is too focused on using his thief skills to make a name for himself. *Shadi Gavin doesn't officially come from 2.0, but was sent there in the resulting explosion of the M'Kraan Crystal on Nova's ship. He materialized in the sky above the Metropolis Zone, falling into an abandoned street and being nursed back to health by a mysterious woman known as Thalassa. He is also an expert hacker, known among the community as "Sagahi Vanmidi", which itself is an anagram for "I Am Shadi Gavin". *D'Mask is an infamous thief formerly known as Mask☆DeMasque, he is known for stealing precious items and leaving calling cards weeks in advance, and afterwards selling the stolen items in the black market under a false identity. His appearances around Mobius have prompted many vigilantes and investigators to attempt to catch him, only one being remotely successful. *Ringo the Parrot, who's real name is Hayley, is a Amazon parrot who lives the life of an outlaw by herself in the wild west. She recently left, and is commonly on a search for great treasures. Whenever she hears of chaos emeralds or other objects which she could steal, she is almost instantaneously interested in the conversation. Neutral *Lunar From the Stars: Keeps to himself mostly, can control moonlight and star power, enjoys night more than day for obvious reasons. Enjoys company as long as the person who accompanies him means alot to him, basically. Not much more to say on him until he's developed. *Eclipse the Hedgehog is clone of Apallo made up of his very own memories and DNA. Not much is currently known about him other than the fact that he and his counterpart do not share the same abilties, for Eclipse controls darkness. He is also able to travel via Dark Gates, that he can summon at whim. *Sparks Enigmar is a member of the time-hopping group The Exiles, who travel through periods of time to resolve paradoxes and investigate disturbances of the temporal variety, he appears rather cynical on the outside, and is exactly the same on the inside, the gauntlets he wears he got from his father, and the goggles from his mother. *Thalassa was persecuted as a witch, leading this strange woman to flee into the depths of the Metropolis Zone, where she found the almost lifeless body of Shadi Gavin, she took him into her safe house and slowly nursed him back to health, with both magic and standard medicine. She has several magic abilities such as being able to fly, cast spells and curses, etc. *Maple the Hedgefox (Holly's sister.) = Neutral. In her late teens-early 20's. Has orange fur and long, dark brown hair which she keeps in a long braid. Has blue eyes, is wild and crazy, a "loose cannon." Is taught in sorcery by Shel the Iguana. Cares about her family but tends to strike out against the wishes of others, which gets her into trouble. *Tay the Cockatiel (Formerly F8B the Cockatiel) is a 19 year old cockatiel with blue hair and a long blue crest. She does have the power of storms in her clutch, but she never uses them due to trying to keep up her image as an idol's wife. She doesn't often help out during adventures unless she truly must. *Titanium the Echidna is a teenage boy whoms main attire is a green hoodie with a pale green dragon on it, grey jeans and black shoes. He prefers to remain silent, but is rather warm hearted when he opens up to people. He's rather tsundere. *Snow the Hedgehog is a young adult with special Ice abilities acquired by experimentation from her father. She is the daughter of Alise Marie. Her father, Kesin Hoar, caused extreme mental damage to her as she experiences the entire process when he is mentioned. Once her mother found out she hid her daughter away, Kesin Hoar searchers for her so that he can complete his experiment. Because of this Snow is socially awkward and very violent at times, she uses rage to hid her true feelings. With her Ice Powers, being so unique, Snow was admitted to Emerald Academy to help hone her powers. Afterwards she meets up with Nimbus the Hedgehog , and starts a relationship with him. *Cloud the ???? (Twindark) also known as Female Cloud in the Chillverse. Is an ex-Gate Guardian a Rare Wind current anlysist. She is born to one of the bishops back in the Qtinqspirits Universe. She is extemely lively and happy alot of the time. She lost her Gate Guardianship when her gateway closed and sent her to the Chillverse with her then partner Rein, her synthesis fusion partner Snow was left behind. Cloud has been trapped in the Chillverse for three years and developed a relationship with Rein the Hedgehog. And over time becomes an ally and soon to be friend to Junior The Hedgehog, and his team, also starting a rivaly with Nimbus the Hedgehog *Rein the Hedgehog is a treasure hunter an ex-Gate Guardian, Born in an alternate dimension, he was born from two powerful mobians currently unknown. His brother Revant is his only known relative. Due to a series of unfortunate events, Rein lost his right as a gate guardian, when his gate sucked him in and closed. To this day, he is now a residnt of the Chillverse's Mobius for three years now. Over time, he developed a strong relationship with his then partner Cloud the Hedgehog (the female.) And over time becomes an ally and soon to be friend to Junior The Hedgehog, and his team. *Gentun the Ninjafox is a ninja assassin whose identity is shrouded in complete mystery. While he is known to be one of the most deadliest ninjas ever, was at one point part of the Yiao Tribe, and speaks fluently in English, Japanese, Spanish, and French, nothing else is known about him. Villains *Cuifel the Overseer, Also known as Cuifel the Reaper is the Overseer as Death, Despair, Darkness, Chaos, Harvest, Reaping, Ending and Destruction. The father of Honoo Xzion, a registered Serial Killer, known for the murder for Stryke Xzion and Roz Xzion as well as the death of many others this mysterious figure is shrouded in mystery, disappearing after the murder of his family. *Technite Kimble was once a brilliant and nearly unrivaled scientist until one day he was turned into the meancing Dr.Kintobot in a lab experiment gone wrong. In an attempt to remove evil from an unknown creature it all blew up in his face. Forced to install new robotics on himself to prevent death, he had become stronger (mentally and physically) than he had ever been. Bent on World Domination he was always stopped by Apallo and his siblings until one day one of his biggest ideas came crashing down nearly killing him, until his daughter came and saved him. The robotics that had once controlled *Gwendolyn "Nina" Kintobot is the only daughter of Technite Kimble (now known as Dr.Kintobot). Originally an accomplice of Kintobor she learned of her father's origins and turned a new leaf. *Metal Apallo (AP-73-J) - Metal Apallo was the very first robotic creation that Kintobot had designed to confrount Apallo. He even gave him the very first Super Skeleton base, a mechincal body that was programed to repair itself if itwere to be destroied in anyway Unless the core was removed, it will always repair itself. Some time after Apallo's adventures on the Zero Islands, Dr. Kintobot decided to activate him for the first time. Metal was given the task to draw out an eliminate Apallo by any means nessisary. Metal reked havok across the world, to bring the hero out. Apollo then confrounted his counterpart in a battle to the death, in where he won by using the Element Disk, the device that was handed to him that allowed Apallo to use his Elemental Forms. Metal was thouht to have been defeated, but because of his Super Skeleton, he managed to repair itself but because of how badly damaged his body was he malfunctioned and not only did the repairs took longer than needed, he was bent on taking over the planet, and convreting everything into a robot. It was before the events of encounter with Eclipse that Metal Apallo returned with the ability to create armies of robotic soilgers. Apollo fought him again, but failed due to Metal's increased power and speed. With no other choice, he had to rely on his friends to overpower his robotic counterpart, sending him into space, where he was broken apart, drifting in the empty void. But little did the heros know, that in some years time, he would return, with a new body. Episodes Confirmed Episodes #TBA Pitched Episodes #The Divine Children- The revelation of the legacy and legends of the Celestial Plane and Spirits as well as their journey to defeat the Demented Spirits with today's mobians to help them. #Dimension Dilemma Scrapped Episode Timeline *March 16, 1996- Pina the Squirrel is born Topics #Crossovers #Locations ##Locations 2: Questions ##Locations 3: CD Renaming #Angel Island and it's Existence #Characters #Mobius, Earth or Other? #Height Discrepancy #The Sol Dimension #Permitted Crossovers ##Permitted Crossovers 2 #Storybook Canoncity #Gems ##Gems 2: Sentience or Objects? ##Gems 3: Unit Name ##Gems 4: Master Gems #Amount of Emeralds/Zones #Aliens ##Aliens 2: Black Arms and Seedrians #Storybook Locations #Are Guardians Necessary? ##Guardian Sign-Ups #Genres #Idea Entry #Master Emerald vs. Grey Emerald #Little Planet's Inhabitants #Canon Use #Mobians: Mutants, Magic or Native? #Canoncity of Rings ##Purpose of Rings #Apallo's Stash of Suggestions and Ideas #Planets #AotSH Emerald Names #Ghosts #Adapting Canon Stories #The Universe Where Rose was sealed happens to be below Emerald Revenue So the group all go there Some of the students (including Crym) find out and get involved, helping in the defeat of Blacklust After Rose's defeat and Blacklust's change Apallo Jr. begins to develop a crush on Crym but also notices he's beginning to fade So Apallo gives him and his friends necklaces with Quantum Shards attached to protect them from fading/infuses Quantum Shards into Junior, Cloud and Heart so they don't fade. Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Chillverse 2.0 Category:LDX's Continuity